


Vision

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Eyes challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

Eyes were never something she had had to read, she had other means of discovering her enemies and allies' thoughts. But the shell can see feelings in them.

The astonishment in the half-breed's eyes, and the grudging respect as she throws him across the room.

The delight of the Qwa'ha Xhan at her presence was mirrored in his eyes.

Even limited, her power could create joy and love in the eyes of two people, and fear in the eyes of another.

But there are contradictions now. Her guide's body radiated desire and despair when his eyes held only cold resolution.


End file.
